ballsgamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Geoshea World: The Space Movie
Geoshea World: The Space Movie is a 2019 american animated comedy film based on the animated television series Geoshea World, which is a complement of the Geoshea series created by Gabriel Garcia. It is a sequel to 2011's Geoshea World: The Movie. The film stars the series' regular voice cast reprising their roles alongside the returning voices from the original movie and guest voices Jennifer Lopez, Emma Stone, Nick Kroll, Pitbull, Amanda Seyfreid, Josh Gad, Uma Thurman, Ice-T, and Sam Elliott. The film takes place after the 14th Season and before the 15th seasons of Geoshea World. In the film, a giant whirlwind sends Gru, Dave, Stuart, Red, Bloo, and Toon Link to outer space and they need to get back home to Geoshea World. Along the way, they meet new friends who were also stuck in space years ago, space animals, and evil aliens who wanted to capture them and destroy the Earth with a reliquary-cannon after Groff, Maxil, Zio and their minions sold all of their souls for it. The film is produced by Glass Ball Productions, in association with Geoshea Films as its 5th feature film, and distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures and Universal Pictures. Geoshea World: The Space Movie had its world premiere in New York City on May 24, 2019 and was released on June 7, 2019 in North America by 20th Century Fox and Universal Pictures. It also marks the 13th Anniversary of Geoshea World. It received positive reviews from critics and has grossed $163 million worldwide. Plot Geoshea World prepares for Gru and the gang's thirteenth anniversary party, overseen by Gru. The festivities are interrupted by a giant whirlwind, and Gru, Dave, Stuart, Red Puckett, Bloo, and Toon Link get sucked in it and are sent to space. Gru and the gang need to get back home to Geoshea World, but no avail. Gru's group travel to a space station, where Onyx Star asks to join them to get back to earth. Onyx Star introduces her group and begins to develop a genuine friendship with them, Gru and the gang go to thier bunk beds. Bloo hits a button and never wants to touch it again. Meanwhile, at Groff's lair, Groff plans to destroy the earth and Geoshea World, and he will rule Geoshea World and he will be everybody's slave for the rest of their lives. Maxil and Zio get excited about that. Back at the space station, the group was eating dinner. After that, they arrive at Venus. Then, Red goes and gets a jewel. Suddenly, fire cheetahs chase her. Then, Comet grabs Red's hand. Next up, they go to a comet field and Toon Link gets knocked out by a comet and Bloo facepalms. After that, they go to Mercury and Stuart gets a jewel. After he grabs the jewel, he sees bronze rams coming at him. Then, they go to Jupiter and watch cloud elephants. More coming soon! Cast * Steve Carell as Gru * Pierre Coffin as Dave / Stuart / Additional Minions * Anne Hathaway as Red Puckett * Keith Ferguson as Bloo * Gabriel Garcia as Toon Link / Pelo / Additional Voices * Jennifer Lopez as Onyx Star * Emma Stone as Crescent Flitter * Nick Kroll as Groff * Pitbull as Maxil * Amanda Seyfried as Lucky Swirl * Josh Gad as Zio * Uma Thurman as Sunbeam Glory * Ice-T as Brawny Runner * Sam Elliott as Rain Runner * Dan Castellaneta as Homer Simpson / Crash Bandicoot / Additional Voices * Tom Kenny as SpongeBob SquarePants / Pily / Giant Bird / Narrator / Additional Voices * Dakota Goyo as Ico * Chris Renaud as Additional Minions * Russell Brand as Dr. Nefario * Glenn Close as Granny Puckett * Jim Cummings as King Jaleo * Kristen Wiig as Lucy Wilde * Grey DeLisle as Margo * Amanda Leighton as Edith * Tara Strong as Agnes * Dakota Fanning as Coraline Jones * Finn Wolfhard as Norman Babcock * Tim Gregory as Sammy * Michael Pena as Grubber * John DiMaggio as Hilos Production Development On June 10, 2011, following the release of Geoshea World: The Movie, Gabriel Garcia was announced that the sequel to the 2011 film is in development and was slated for a June 7, 2013 release. The film would have focused on Gru and the gang going on a trip and sees his cousin, Dru and he had some cool things in the world and Dark Geo Guy had a plan to kidnap Gru's family and destroy Gru and the gang and Dru. So, Gru and the gang and Dru are going to save Gru's family. Gabriel initially stated "We will be releasing a Geoshea World movie at the June of 2013, which will serve to start off or be one of our films that starts off our new animation effort." On March 2, 2012, it was announced that the film's release date was pushed to a unknown release date. On November 11, 2012, 20th Century Fox and Universal announced that production for the sequel was cancelled. According to reports, there had been doubts about pushing the film to an unknown release date, and it was Fox and Universal's decision to cancel the film. On June 15, 2016, in an article by the Los Angeles Times, it was first reported that Fox and Universal had "another Geoshea World picture" in development. On January 6, 2017, Fox and Universal officially confirmed the sequel and the release date and it would released on June 7, 2019. Director Geo and producer Steve Samono had returned. Titles that had been considered include, among others Geoshea World: The Movie - Part 2, Geoshea World: Lost in Space and Geoshea World 2 (not to be confused with the 2011 video game that is the sequel to the 2007 video game). Geoshea Films began working on the sequel in August 2016 with Gabriel Garcia and Craig McCracken. By early October 2017, the script was completed. On May 19, 2018, Steve Burke, the NBCUniversal CEO, announced that the film went into production. Casting On February 28, 2017, it was announced that the voice cast of Geoshea World ''will reprise their roles alongside the cast from the original movie, it was also announced that Cathy Caviandi and Kodi Smit McPhee will be replaced by Amanda Leighton and Finn Wolfhard. On February 1, 2017, it was announced that Jennifer Lopez and Sam Elliott joined the voice cast. By April 14, 2017, actors Josh Gad and Ice-T were in negotiations to join the cast. On May 9, Nick Kroll and Pitbull were confirmed additions to the cast. On June 9, Anne Hathaway had begun recording for the film's songs. On July 5, 2017, Emma Stone, Amanda Seyfried and Uma Thurman have joined the cast. Animation The film will once again will use the same animation that is used in the television series. Music The film's official soundtrack will be released on May 24, 2019 by RCA Records. The film's songs and score will once again be composed by ''Geoshea World songwriter John Debney. Recording for the score began on January 28, 2019, and finished on February 24. Jennifer Lopez contributed an original song to the film, "In Space", which is the end credits version. A music video for the song will be released by Entertainment Weekly on May 21. Fitz and the Tantrums also contributed an original song for the film titled "Back on Earth", which was used in the film's trailer. Other artists included in the album are Oly Murs, Ludacris and Andrew McMahon. Release Geoshea World: The Space Movie is set to be released on June 7, 2019 by in 3D, RealD 3D, IMAX 3D and Dolby Cinema. This film will also be shown in the 4DX format, featuring tilting seats, water sprays, strobe lightning, aroma, wind, pops, and ticklers, in selected countries. It was originally set to be distributed by 20th Century Fox prior to Disney's acquisition. This was the first Geoshea movie to be released in Dolby Vision. Marketing The first teaser poster for the film was released on October 31, 2018 while the first teaser for the film was released on November 1. To promote the 3D technology that is utilized in this film, a 3D trailer was shown during Super Bowl LIII. On February 3, 2019, the film is first promoted on television with Super Bowl Sunday, with Gru and the gang in a stadium seeing the football game. The first official trailer was released on February 8, 2019''. The second official trailer was released on March 26, 2019, and the third and final official trailer was released on April 30, 2019. A Lego video game adaptation of both films will be released on PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch, and PC on June 7th, 2019. Promotional partners for the film will include General Mills, Ziploc, Diadora, Bounty, Funko, Lego, and McDonald's. Reception Box office As of June 18, 2019, ''Geoshea World: The Space Movie has grossed $100.9 million in the United States and Canada, and $62.5 million in other territories, for a worldwide total of $163.4 million, against a production budget of $80 million. In the United States and Canada, the film was released alongside Dark Phoenix, and was initially projected to gross around $60 million in its opening weekend. The film played in 4,561 theaters, the second-widest release of all-time. After making $17.4 million on its first day (including $2.2 million from Thursday night previews, down from the first film's $5.3 million), estimates were lowered to $46 million. It went on to debut to $48 million, less than half the opening of the first film but was second during the weekend. In its second weekend the film made $24.4 million, finishing second once again. In the United Kingdom, the film debuted to $4.1 million from 613 theaters on the May 24 weekend. A week later the film expanded to Russia and made a combined $17.2 million between the two countries. Critical reception On review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes, the film holds an approval rating of 91% based on 8 reviews, with an average rating of 6/10. At Metacritic, the film has a weighted average score of 74 out of 100, based on 6 critics, indicating "generally favorable reviews". Category:Films